As the related art, there is known a technology that is related to a compound sensor device utilizing a passive sensor and an active sensor and that is used for scheduling measurement utilizing the active sensor to be performed in a case where a result of continuous measurement based on the passive sensor satisfies a predetermined condition.
If, in this way, one of the two sensors, which has stopped, is caused to operate later based on a measurement result in the other sensor, electric power consumed by the one sensor is suppressed.
In this regard, however, if the two sensors do not operate, determination related to a condition in which states detected by using the respective sensors are combined is not correctly performed.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-54284, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-48536, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-185686 are known.